


I love you ***Smut warning***

by MyNameIsConnor1991



Category: Embalmer/Photographer Asop Carl/Joseph Identity V
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsConnor1991/pseuds/MyNameIsConnor1991
Summary: The seer hears a strange noise that sounds almost like a moan in the basement so the survivors and hunters team up together and see something they will never forget I'm bad at summarys THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE ARMS FACTORY MAP





	I love you ***Smut warning***

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Identity v the video game fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Identity+v+the+video+game+fans).



> This is for the fans that love identity v and ship Embalmer x Joseph SMUT WARNING

Seer's pov

 

I was currently running away from the ripper when I hear a sound coming from the basement I stop in my tracks making the ripper stop with me I tell him to be quite once again I listen carefully and the sound is louder than the first time I hear it. It sounds almost like a moan I freeze and then tell the ripper to gather the hunters together while I gather the survivors once we all group up I shush the group that's the moment I realize that Aesop and Joseph aren't here so I look at the ripper in confusion he quickly realizes they are no where to be seen either. We all then walk down the stairs quietly and peak around the corner we all gasp quitely as we discover the source of the sound was Aesop on his knees in front of Joseph there was a slurping sound then Joseph groaning Joseph then slid his coat off revealing his white dress shirt I look down when I heard gagging sounds I gasp as I see Aesop deepthroating Josephs' cock. Eyes open staring up at joseph. I don't know how long we were down there but it sure as hell felt like hours Josephs' groaning and breathing started getting heavier and faster as he fucked Aesops' throat open he groaned one last time before shooting down Aesops throat making him swallow every single drop once Joseph came down from his high he growled then yanked Aesops arm making him stand up he then picked him up off the ground making Aesop let out a squeal he then pinned him against the locker grabbing the lube out from Aesops' briefcase he opened it squirting a good amount on his hand before slicking himself up and sticking a finger in Aesop making him arch his back and let out a very loud moan. Once Joseph was done prepping Aesop he grabbed his hard cock and pushed his cockhead against Aesops loose hole teasing him making him whine and beg for it finally thrusting his cock after awhile of teasing Aesop he pulled out slowly and then fucked into him hard making him scream of pain and pleasure they went at it until Joseph came inside of him making Aesop cum all over their clothes I love you they both say in unison making Aesop giggle and Joseph chuckle. THE END sorry I was lazy and not inspired hope you like this crappy fanfic


End file.
